Two babies and a wedding
by age4age4
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Eve at the Lanes It's been a year since Daria and Trent were stranded at his house together. Where's everyone now?


TWO BABIES AND A WEDDING

Disclaimer: None of the major characters are mine

Authors Note: This story takes place a year after "Christmas Eve at the Lanes." Quinn's daughter Melanie is now six months old.

****

Christmas Eve: The Morgendorffers

"And then Sandi said she tried to talk Miss Li into expelling anybody who tried to come up with their own version of the Fashion club, because let's be honest, no one could **ever **be as cute as any of us originals were. But Miss Li said no, so now Sandi is thinking that we should just hire a lawyer to sue the school for copyright infringement if that was to ever happen. So, we were just wondering, Mom, how much money would we need to hire you to sue the pants off those fashion-less bastards…? Mom?"

Looking up from the brief she was revising, Helen opened her mouth to ask her youngest daughter what was the question, but before she could do so, the sight of her oldest daughter walking into the kitchen caused her to switch subjects. "Daria…! We didn't hear you come in last night. Late night at Janes again?"

_'Hmm, Jane? Are you sure you're not confusing her with Denise, again?'_ Daria inwardly commented to herself before taking a seat next to Quinn at the kitchen table and pouring herself a bowl of cheerios. "Actually, I wasn't at Jane's house last night, mom. With the wedding coming up, Jane's is a little more crowded than usual and with Quinn, Jamie and the baby here, I didn't want to risk the chance of waking Melanie up so I opted to stay at Jodie's instead."

"Hmm, well, I just hope her parents didn't mind...I mean, it's not every day you girls come home from college so I'm sure Jodie's parents want to spend as much time alone with Jodie as possibly before you guys leave to go back to school in a couple of weeks…you will be staying here tonight with your father and I, wont you?"

"Yeah…" Quinn quipped, not wanting to be left out of the conversation, "Jamie's parents are making us bring Melanie out to the country to see Jamie's grandparents or whatever, so none of us will be here. You'll finally have the bathroom to yourself again. I'm sure you'd like that...I know I would."

"Gee, what a surprise," Daria mumbled to herself, before swallowing down the last bit of cereal that she had in her bowl and continuing with, "I'd love to spend the night here with you guys, but seeing as it's Jane's last night as a single woman, a few of us figured we'd get together at Brittany's house and throw her a small bachelorette party, complete with exotic male dancers and cheesy porn music, of course."

_'Of course...'_ Helen inwardly commented to herself; remembering exactly what had happened at her bachelorette party the night before she married Jake twenty odd years ago. '_I wonder if I still have that riding crop around here somewhere...I'll have to ask Jakey.'_

"Well, I hate to eat and run, but I have to get going. I promised Jane I'd meet her at David's bridal around noon to pick up my bridesmaid outfit. I guess we'll continue this conversation at a later time."

Figuring that now was a better time than any to have the mother/daughter talk she had prepared earlier in the week, Helen quickly blurted out: "Actually, Daria if I could have a minute with you…Quinn, you don't mind giving me and your sister a second, do you?"

Having a feeling that she knew what this conversation was about caused Quinn to reply that she had to check up on the baby anyway before heading out of the kitchen; leaving her mother and a reluctant Daria alone in the room.

"If this is about not staying home tonight, Mom, I promise I'll get up extra early and help cook breakfast with you before the wedding starts tomorrow..."

After taking a second to smile at Daria's thoughtfulness, Helen let her face drop a little as she began her prepared speech. "That's sweet of you dear, but actually, I wanted Quinn to leave the room so I could talk to you about tomorrow…are you okay? I mean, I know you don't really like to share these types of things with your father and I, but given your history with Tom, I figured that maybe you wanted to talk to someone who wasn't in your circle of friends about your best friend and ex-boyfriend getting married tomorrow."

'_Circle of friends…when did four people equal a circle?'_

"Thanks mom, but there's nothing really to talk about…there was never anything between me and Tom besides that one kiss and our failed attempt at a friendship. And we've all moved on from that...'_all_' of us."

Knowing just how stubborn her daughter was—especially since that was a trait she herself had passed down to Daria—caused Helen to let out a small sigh before saying, "Okay, Daria, but if you ever do need to talk about anything--and I do mean anything--you know where to find me?"

While pausing for a second before giving her mom a small kiss on her hair line, Daria outwardly joked: "Yeah, at the kitchen table over a hot plate of lasagna."

~*~

David's Bridal – An hour later

"Sorry I'm late. I totally forgot what time it was and ran into a bit of traffic...or did you just get here? In that case, I take it back; I've been here for hours."

While smirking at her friend's comment, Daria took a second to take in her best friend's outward appearance, before replying: "I haven't been here long, but from the looks of things, you've been up for awhile and playing with your food again, I presume?"

After following Daria's gaze down towards a small wet stain on her otherwise clean jacket, Jane stamped her feet at the mess. "Dammit...when will this morning sickness end?"

"Hopefully tomorrow morning." Daria commented, while opening the door for Jane and then stepping inside the store behind her. "Or else everyone else is going to know the real reason why you opted not to wear white on your wedding day. Consider the jig to be up."

"You know, did I ever tell you that your sarcasm astounds me, Daria…?" Jane rhetorically questioned, before heading towards the fitting room where her and Daria's dresses were to be waiting for them; ready to be critiqued for the final last time. "Thanks again for agreeing to be my maid of honor. I figured after your cousin's wedding, when you swore never to wear another brides maid outfit, asking you to be in my wedding would be like pulling teeth...I'm just glad you only made me pull one."

"Well, I'm just glad you decided against the big bow on the crack of my ass. I don't think I could live through another one of Quinn's fashion victim stories."

"Touché my friend, touché." Jane replied, before quickly putting on her wedding dress; which unlike the bride's maid outfits was red with black lace, and then afterwards stepping out of the dressing room so Daria could see her. "So, what you do you think…? Am I showing?"

After taking a second to pretend to study Jane thoroughly, Daria finally replied: "No more than usual…you look great. Tom will feel like the luckiest man in the room tomorrow."

"Forget the room...I'm going for '_luckiest man on the planet'_." Jane joked, even though from the small smile on her face, Daria could tell her friend appreciated the compliment. "Now your turn, let's see what you got!"

After switching places with Jane, Daria quickly stripped from her usual jeans and a t-shirt and put on the black ankle length dress that Jane had picked out for her with red lace in it. And then after taking a second to admire herself in the mirror, she stepped out of the room to get Jane's opinion. "So, what do you think?"

Moving her gaze away from the shoes she was eying, Jane let out a low whistle before saying: "You know, they say the bride is supposed to be the one with all the attention at her wedding, but I think I just might have some competition tomorrow…translation, that means let's go pay for these dresses so I can order us some pizza. I need you to gain at ***least*** twenty pounds by tomorrow morning--maybe even thirty."

After slightly blushing at her friend's comment, Daria headed back towards the dressing room; throwing over her shoulder before the door closed:

"Okay, but you're paying."

~*~

Pizza Parlor – An hour later

"I don't know how you can do it. I don't think I can eat another bite...I'm stuffed."

Looking up from the sixth slice she was on, Jane shrugged her shoulders slightly before telling Daria to blame it on her pregnancy. "I am eating for two now, you know."

"Yeah, but what was your excuse back in high-school or were you pregnant back then too?" Daria joked, before slouching down even further in the booth trying to make the food in her stomach shift a little so she wouldn't be as uncomfortable. "I just hope the little one has Tom's appetite or you'll never keep food in the house."

"Hell, we never keep food in the house now and he or she isn't even here yet...oh well, I guess when the baby gets here I'll have to learn how to stop at seconds or thirds. Until then, its open season for mama…hey, are you going to finish that?"

After willing herself not to vomit as Jane took a bite out of her seventh slice of pizza, Daria outwardly questioned what time the rest of Jane's family was coming into town.

"Well, Penny and Wind arrived this morning and Summer and dad came home last night. So, now I'm just waiting on my mom to come home tonight and then the entire Lane family will be one again."

"Which means I'm guessing you won't be staying at your house again tonight, will you?"

"You damn right I won't be." Jane replied, before putting a napkin on her plate; signaling that she was finally through with her lunch. "Tom's parents offered me the guest room, seeing as how the place we're getting married at is only a block away from their summer home. So, I'll be staying there while Tom goes and stays with his sister and brother-n-law at their house which is twenty minutes away…I was thinking about asking you or Trent to come and stay with me there since I know you probably don't want to be around your parents as much as possible right now and I know he's probably tired of the house being so crowded right now, but Trent's been acting so funny as of late that it might do him some good just to stay at home."

'_Funny…you mean funnier than usual?'_

Without even bothering to hide her curiosity, Daria outwardly asked how Trent was acting funny lately; a comment which caused Jane to reply: "I don't know. It's just for the last couple of days he's been acting somewhat like a normal human being. I mean, he's up and in the kitchen making breakfast for us before nine am every morning and then come night time, he's either in his room, with the door locked or not even home. I don't know what's going on, but it's very UN Trent like and I'm starting to like it."

While slightly smiling at Jane's last comment, Daria lifted a hand to pick up the diet coke that was in front of her. But before she could take a sip out of it, Jane's next words caught her off guard.

"But anyway, speaking of someone who's been acting very weird as of late, don't think I haven't noticed what you've been up to missy...what happened to you last night? One minute you're at Brittany's with the rest of us enjoying my last few days remaining as a single woman and then when I wake up this morning you're gone, and in your place is a letter saying you had to leave and that you'd call me later. What's up with that?"

Feeling as if there was a bright light now being pointed in her direction caused Daria to take a sip from her drink, quenching her dry throat, before replying: "Nothings up. It's just that ever since I came back into town, my mom's been wanting to spend as much time with me as possible so I promised her I'd get up and help her cook breakfast for everyone this morning. And tonight, since Jamie and Quinn are taking Melanie to visit Jamie's family in the country, her and dad want to spend some alone time with me so I probably won't make it to Tom's parent's summer home or any other home besides my own for the rest of the night--wish I could though."

'_I'm sure you do…' _Jane inwardly replied.

Knowing that she couldn't really blame Mrs. Morgendorffer for wanting to spend as much time as possible with Daria, seeing as how Daria was rarely in a rush to come back to Lawndale caused Jane to accept Daria's excuse and afterwards reply: "Well, hopefully it won't be that bad…look on the bright side, at least you'll have your own bathroom."

"So I've heard…"

~*~

Christmas morning

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Looking away from the window she was staring out of, Daria cringed as she watched Jane run from the mirror she had been putting her make up on in front of to the bathroom on the other side of the room; getting there just in time to lift the toilet seat up and close the door behind her before throwing up, what Daria assumed to be, everything she had in her stomach since last week.

"Hmm…was it something she ate?"

Turning back towards the window, Daria continued to watch the people outside make their way into the church she was standing in, until a knock at the door broke her thoughts.

"Janey...? It's me. Trent."

Figuring that Jane was too preoccupied with throwing up to answer the door caused Daria to let out a small sigh before making her way across the room and opening the door to a slightly stunned Trent.

"Daria..? You look…"

"Gothic..? Pale..? Slightly disturbed?"

"Beautiful…" Trent finished, causing Daria to slightly blush. "Is Janey in here?"

'_Janey? Who is..'_

Remembering where she was, Daria blushed slightly again before pointing in the direction of where Jane was, from the sounds of things, still throwing up her breakfast, lunch and dinner from the night before. "She's kind of busy at the moment, but if you give me the message I'll tell her that you called."

Without even bothering to conceal his laugh with a cough, Trent chuckled slightly before handing Daria a small package wrapped in tissue paper. "That's okay, just tell her I stopped by to drop this off. I heard somewhere that you're supposed to have something old, new, and blue at your wedding so I figured if she didn't have anything else, this ought to do the trick."

Even though a part of her wanted to know what Trent was giving Jane, Daria instead of opening it just took the small package from the older man and then noticing the time on the clock behind Trent, she outwardly replied: "I'll see that she gets it..anything else before I go in and help her get ready?"

"No...not really..just this." Trent replied, before bending down and greeting Daria's lips with his own, and then afterwards pulling back, continuing with: "You left the hotel so quickly this morning I forgot to give it to you. See you at the wedding."

"Yeah, see you at the wedding." Daria shyly replied back before watching on as an amused Trent quickly turned around and made his way back towards the other end of the hallway, just as the door to the bathroom behind her swung open revealing a slightly disheveled Jane behind it.

"Okay…I think I'm okay now…what'd I miss?"

~*~

Reception

"Jane, that was a beautiful wedding…you make one beautiful bride."

"Thanks Mrs. M, I guess now you'll have no choice but to invite me over so we can swap recipes. A little birdie told me that you make one hell of a lasagna."

Without even bothering to contain her laughter, Helen outwardly replied that she'd give Jane the recipe before she left for New York, and then afterwards proceeded to say bye to Tom before telling Daria she'd see her later. "Goodnight, mom."

"You know, Daria," Jane began, once she realized no one else was within ear-shot, "I think we really pulled it off. I don't think anyone here even suspected for a second that I was knocked up. I guess you were right when you said I had nothing to worry about."

"You do know that comment only pertains to today...you're on your own for the rest of the marriage."

After slightly smirking at the comment, Jane let her eyes wander to her new husband, who was in the process of shooting the breeze with her brother Trent and the rest of her immediate family. "Well, would you look at that? We've only been married for a couple of hours and he's already fitting in with the rest of them."

Following Jane's gaze, Daria took a second to monitor Tom and the way he interacted with Jane's dad before setting her gaze on Trent and inwardly wondering to herself if one day he'd be just as friendly with her father, Jake; a feat which scared her.

_We've only been dating a few months and already I have us married and him bonding with my dad...I need to slow down._

Even though Daria knew she should turn her gaze away from Trent before anyone caught her staring, she couldn't help but continue watching him.

It had been a year to the day since they had been stuck inside of the Lane house without any electricity or heat to keep them warm. And to say that night had changed things between the two of them would be an understatement.

Everything had changed.

After that winter break, Trent had given Daria his email address and told her that he hoped they'd keep in contact more often. Two days later she found herself bored in her dorm room with nothing else left to do besides doodle and write in her old journal. Wanting feedback she had emailed Trent a few lines of a poem that she had written and just like that, communication between the two of them had begun.

They started emailing each other poetry and song lyrics and then after a while, the emails turned into phone calls and the conversations went from being about lyrics and poetry to each other's hopes and dreams. Soon they realized that their small friendship was blossoming into even more especially when Mystic Spiral had a performance in Daria's town and he asked her to stay at the hotel with him.

From then on, both of them knew that there was no turning back now and that their small friendship was now turning into somewhat of a courtship.

But it wasn't until Jane had announced that she and Tom were pregnant and going to have a shot gun wedding that Daria and Trent realized just how strong their relationship had become.

He, like her mom, had asked if Daria was really okay with everything that was going on. And to much surprise of her own, she really was okay.

Daria hadn't thought of Tom in weeks—hell, in months even. The only person she had been thinking about was Trent...which of course, shocked the hell out of her, but not as much as when he told her that she was the only one on his mind, as well.

_And we've been together ever since…_ Daria inwardly thought to herself, before snapping herself out of her thoughts as she realized Trent and Tom were making their way towards her and Jane.

"So, Mrs. Sloane, you ready to go…? Our honeymoon awaits us."

"Mrs. Sloane? You know, I could get used to being called that….check you later, Daria?"

"See you later, Jane." Daria replied, before waiting for Jane and Tom to be out of ear-shot before turning back towards Trent; outwardly asking if he had enjoyed the wedding.

"It was okay…Janey looked happy, that's all that mattered…you?"

"It was okay…and she was happy." Daria began, while looking around, realizing her and Trent were the only ones left at the party besides the cleanup crew, "But now that this is finally over, what do we do now?"

"Well…" Trent began, before moving slightly closer to Daria so only she could hear what he was about to say, "It's Christmas day and we do have the hotel room until tomorrow night. We could go back there, slip out of these fancy clothes, order some room service and have bad movie night…that is, if you don't mind me taking Janey's place for the night…?"

_Mind…? Hell, I insist.._

With that thought in mind, Daria slightly smiled while outwardly replying "I don't mind," and then afterwards, she added a blush onto the smile as Trent took her hand into his and proceeded to make his way out of the reception hall—not caring if anyone saw or not.

~The End~


End file.
